Inquisition Game Studios
by sequestration13
Summary: In the grim darkness of the far future, there is not only war, but mass media and interactive entertainment. There are lots of ideas out there, but in the Imperium of Man, Inquisition Game Studio has the monopoly on videogames. Each Standard year, they release a circular for both their new IP and sequels of existing releases. These are some of them.
1. Emperor's Calling: Chaos Warfare IV

From the incredible team at Marbles comes the long awaited seventh sequel to the award-winning Emperor's Calling, Emperor's Calling: Chaos Warfare IV. Experience an intense, gruesome single-player campaign as a member of the Kasrkin. Fight across the galaxy to have a chance at defeating Abbadon the Despoiler personally!

New this year is the crouch feature! Take cover in battle like real members of the Imperial Guard while your Commisar yells at you to take the fight to the enemy. Slay the traitor and demon scum with reimagined classic weapons like the Lasrifle, Boltgun, and Chainsword. Additionally, an all-new engine allows for improved traitor AI, dynamic Evostage environments, and extremely detailed weapon models. Another new feature is the inclusion of female characters.

Enjoy multiplayer with your mates across the galaxy. Play as the Cadian Shock Troops or the Kasrkin and fight each other in large 128 player battles based on actual Imperial History with low latency controls, and running at a blistering sixty frames per second.

Preorder Emperor's Calling: Chaos Warfare IV from your nearest commissary and receive the Divine Firepower Pack, including the Mark V Bolter and the Meltagun. Upgrade to the Holy Terra Edition and receive the day 1 Emperor's Fury DLC, complete with an additional 3 Standard Hours of gameplay.

Emperor's Calling: Chaos Warfare IV. Coming to a store near you, this Candlemas.

**Ecclesiarchy Rating: Rated E for Extremely Heretical. Only for the most devoted servants of the Emperor.**


	2. Inquistor Noire

Inquisitor Noire

Take control of the silent protectors that guard us from the enemies of the Imperium. The team at Rockjam South presents Inquisitor Noire, a look at what makes our faithful defenders tick. Inquisitor Portell is a young and upcoming inquisitor, staying firm to his beliefs and truths in the Imperium. But in the Helican Subsector, the _xenos_ are doing their hardest to undo the works of the Almighty Emperor. Can Portell fend off this wave of monstrosities?

A revolutionary new technology, ScanEmotion allows Rockjam to get even more detailed to capture the likeness of Inquisitor Portell more deeply than ever before. ScanEmotion is implemented organically in our new interrogation mechanic. Apply just the right set of actions going from the First to the Ninth, to let the criminals and _tratoris_ give Portell useful information to stop the _xenos _threat.

A cinematic experience like no other, Inquisitor Noire spares no expense in recreating the worlds of the Helican Subsector. From the frosty world of Hubris, to the warring clans of Gundrun, and the splendor of Thracian Primas, designers worked meticulously to create a living, breathing, subsector that allows Inquisitor Portell to use whatever mean necessary to defend the brave men and women of the Emperor.

Inquisitor Noire, coming to dataslates near you later this year. Unfortunately, because this game took way too long to develop, we cannot guarantee there will be a sequel.

**Ecclesiarchy Advisory: Rated T for Toeing the Line. Contains some potentially harmful content.**


	3. Orchestral Savant: Imperial Tunes

Orchestral Savant: Imperium Tunes Edition

Have you always wanted to play an instrument but endless invasions and wars have threatened your ambitions? Never fear! Now you can experience all the joy of playing in an ensemble from the comfort of your own hab unit. Introducing Orchestral Savant: Imperium Tunes Edition.

Play along to everyone's favorite hits from oldies like _March of the Imperials, Imperialia,_ and _Prayers of Sebastian Thor_ to modern day hits like "What Makes your Armor Beautiful" and "Exterminactive". Anyone who completes "If I Should Forget Thee O Terra", on Astartes difficulty will receive a chance to sing in front of the High Lords themselves!

Also exciting is the ability to play using our proprietary motion control technology, in which you mimic the instrument you are playing and the dataslate or your vidscreen will play the correct note for you, allowing everyone to become an Orchestral Savant, even if you can't read music!

Perform in a wide variety of venues: Symphony Hall on Terra, The Forum of the Resolute on Cadia, or in a tavern on Pavonis. Any hall to suit your tastes and acoustical preferences. Even your children can join in on the fun and play with up to six people. Unfortunately, only local play is supported.

Releasing later this week, Orchestral Savant: Imperium Tunes Edition is truly a definitive experience for only fifty Imperial Credits. It's not like there's going to be another one next year with different music in it.

**Ecclesiarchy Rating: AO for All Okay. Safe for children and those learning about the galaxy at large.**


	4. The Heroes of Yore III: Fenris

The Heroes of Yore III: Fenris

Arlington Industries presents the long delayed sequel to its series chronicling the events of the heroes that we know as the Primarchs. Proud developers of the 034M.41 and 038M.41 Games of the Year: The Heroes of Yore: Macragge, and The Heroes of Yore II: Baal Secundus, Arlington provides an unparalleled role playing experience that has and will never be beaten.

Trapped for unknown reasons on the harsh world of Fenris, a wolf mother comes to your rescue. Begin an epic quest to understand who you are, and where your parents came from. A campaign of unmatched depth and length awaits you in Fenris, easily double the size of Baal Secundus' playable area. Do everything along your path to discover your heritage from slaying monsters terrorizing villages to collecting worthless gems that can never leave your inventory unless you've found all of them.

The Heroes of Yore's signature player choice mechanic has been refined over the years to allow for even more individuality. For instance, choose to strike down a mortal enemy with a sword or a power claw. Endless radiant quests ensure that you will never run out of things to do in Fenris. Character customization has been expanded with the ability to choose from exactly one playable character model. Pick from weapons of all sorts and sizes, some that you can even improve in Mechanicus approved ways.

The Heroes of Yore III: Fenris will arrive in stores sometime in 044M.41. Even with all of that extra time, we insist that you begin by appeasing your dataslate's machine spirit, as it does seem to get angry with all Arlington Industries games no matter what we do.

**Ecclesiarchy Rating: M for Moderate. Safe for general audiences. **


	5. Titan Cog CBE V

Titan Cog CBE V: The Dark Scroll of Convictions

_Strategic Infiltration Procedures_

From visionary designer Hedo Jokima comes a revolution in stealth gameplay. Join up with the Guardians, a group of Rogue Traders fighting in a never ending conflict against other groups for control of the mysterious Dark Scroll of Convictions.

Take control of Insistent Bumblebee, and work in the shadows to uncover a vast conspiracy that could topple what is left of the Imperium of Man. Experience a cinematic story that is so vast that each subdivision needs to be installed on your dataslate separately. Finally see the story conclude for the Guardians in cutscenes with extremely high production values as we tie up plot holes and cliffhangers for you in an epic movie at the end.

Stealth gameplay at the highest level that has been perfected after several false starts. Use the new adaptive camouflage feature to blend in better with your surroundings. Create weapons and ammunition in real time that are even more powerful than the strongest meltagun. Run around under a box to fool your enemies completely. And finally, use a bunch of targeting mechanics that makes things really too easy.

Titan Cog CBE V: The Dark Scroll of Convictions is the final game (we insist) in the Titan Cog CBE series for Mr. Jokima. Buy now.

**Ecclesiarchy Rating: NOT FOR DISTRIBUTION IN IMPERIUM SPACE FOR HERESY AGAINST MILITARY TACTICS AND THE ADEPTUS MECHANICUS.**

* * *

_Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last one in this year's circular. What would you like to see? Leave a review or PM me. _


	6. Command and Purge

Command and Purge

We at Inquisition Game Studios would like to leave you with one more game.

What goes on in a commander's mind? There are hundreds, nay thousands of calculations that must take place in any given moment. The foul armies of _xenos _and Chaos besiege us constantly. Can you step up and save the Imperium from certain destruction? Can you build the greatest towers and citadels to stem the advance? Will you coordinate logistics on a grand scale unmatched by any General Creed himself? Or shall our way of life be eradicated from the galaxy?

Inquisition Games Studios is proud to present a brand new IP from STC Studios. This is Command and Purge.

STC, creators of _Thunderhawk Campaigns_, is bringing real time strategy to the here and now. Work to build your base and then crush your enemies under your Chimera treads. Fight against every style of enemy across the entire galaxy in a persistent, ever expanding online world with new content created and delivered all the time.

Every unit from the Leman Russ battle tank from the lowly Imperial Guardsman can be used, provided that you have enough promethium to do so. Build a fortress that would make Rogal Dorn ashamed and even call in Space Marines from your new Fortress-Monastary.

Build the most unstoppable army in the Imperium and coast to victory.

Command and Purge. Coming next Candlemas.

**Ecclesiarchy Rating: UNRATED. Ultimately an uplifting message but uses classified techniques. Further evaluation is necessary on this most pertubatory title.**


	7. Acknowledgements and Credits

Credits/Games Referenced:

_Call of Duty: Ghosts_: Infinity Ward (Activision-Blizzard)

_Battlefield 4_: EA Digital Illusions Creative Entertainment (Electronic Arts)

_Genji: Days of the Blade_: Game Republic (Sony)

_Halo 5_: 343 Industries (Microsoft)

_L.A. Noire_: Team Bondi (Rockstar)

_Heavy Rain_: Quantic Dream (Sony)

_Rock Band_: Harmonix (MTV)

_Guitar Hero_: Harmonix (Red Octane)

_Wii Music_: Nintendo (Nintendo)

_The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind_: Bethesda Softworks (ZeniMax)

_The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion_: Bethesda Softworks (ZeniMax)

_The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_: Bethesda Softworks (ZeniMax)

_Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots_: Kojima Productions (Konami)

_Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Blacklist_: Ubisoft Toronto (Ubisoft)

_Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War_: Relic Entertainment (THQ)

_Command and Conquer (2013)_: Victory Games (Electronic Arts)

_Starcraft II_: Blizzard (Activision-Blizzard)

All videogames listed above are the trademarks and of their respective owners and publishers as listed above.

Warhammer, Warhammer 40k, 40k, and all of its related factions, persons, equipment, and anything related to its universe are trademarks of Games Workshop. The user sequestration13 does not claim anything else and merely wishes to provide entertainment for the community.


End file.
